


red

by hyelin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff, Vampires, idk what this is help, solji is lowkey a masochist????? and a sadist we-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin
Summary: All Solji could see is blood.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hnnnnnn idk they're lowkey weird af

All Solji could see is blood.

It’s all just a gory, morbid painting. An ominous forewarning of a monster with a thirst for bloodshed. 

Red stains Jeonghwa so beautifully yet terrifying. It smudges and drips from her lips, where a glint of white, sharp fangs gorge on flesh. Her gold eyes burn with hunger, want, and instinct. 

“Unnie.”

Her voice is still sickeningly sweet like honey. The endearing term sends chills down Solji’s spine. It’s as if the younger girl didn’t just rip apart three men at once and drained all of their bodies of blood.

Jeonghwa takes Solji’s hand, and she pulls the older woman up. “They won’t hurt you again, unnie. Not on my watch.”

Solji looks back at the violent scene before them. She could see someone’s heart thrown to the side, and probably a strip of an intestine strewn within a mutilated mess. 

“Jjong,” she manages to choke out.

“Hm?”

“You really didn’t need to murder three people for me, you know?” Solji says carefully.

Jeonghwa is still licking blood off her other hand. She quickly scans the scene and tilts her head. “Maybe. But I was really hungry, unnie, and those people wouldn’t stop bothering you. I got annoyed.”

“You know I’m terrified of this, right?”

“Unnie,” Jeonghwa says, smirking, “you kind of literally get off on this.”

Solji gulps. It’s not really a fact she’s smug and proud to brag about. When it comes to Jeonghwa, she becomes some sort of sadistic voyeur that likes watching the younger girl kill her victims despite how horrifying everything is. 

Jeonghwa’s soft laugh reverberates, and she pulls the older woman closer. She pushes her up against fence behind her. She drags a finger right underneath Solji’s skirt and presses the skin of her thigh a bit too much, drawing blood immediately.

Solji gasps, her hands tightening her hold on Jeonghwa’s shoulder as the younger girl sucks in the digit tainted in Solji’s own blood.

“Yah, not right now, Jeonghwa!” she cries, struggling to keep her breath even.

“But unnie, you taste so good,” Jeonghwa giggles. “Just one quick bite~”

“Y-yah…”

Jeonghwa angles her head and brushes Solji’s blonde hair aside, her golden eyes eager at the pale neck that was marked many times before. She dips down, and unhesitantly, she sinks her teeth in the same soft flesh that drives her nuts. Solji whimpers and lets out other foreign noises only Jeonghwa is capable of drawing out, and the girl happily indulges in every sound that the older woman makes.

Bless makeup foundation, the saviour of many awkward conversations they’d both not rather have with their other bandmates.

After she’s satisfied, Jeonghwa laps up the wounds inflicted and kisses Solji hurriedly. The older woman has an affinity for flavoured lip balms, and Jeonghwa doesn’t mind the artificial piña colada flavour she tastes with her girlfriend’s pretty pink lips.

“Are you okay, unnie?” she asks for good measure.

Solji nods happily. “Just tired. I think you took a bit more than you should’ve.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m fine. Can you cuddle with me tonight?”

“Sure, unnie!”


End file.
